


[FANVID] Tell Me It's a Nightmare

by watchfromfaraway



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternative Timelines, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Robot Feels, Robots, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchfromfaraway/pseuds/watchfromfaraway
Summary: When Data gets the ability to dream, he’s plagued by nightmares of his father and brother, the events that transpired on Terlina III and his reunion with Lore and the Borg. Soong told Data he would grieve for him, in his own way. Did that mean he’d end up feeling guilt for what happened too…? Could he have done more to save them? To have the family he always wanted…?





	[FANVID] Tell Me It's a Nightmare

[Tell Me It's a Nightmare](https://vimeo.com/367889717) from [watchfromfaraway](https://vimeo.com/user14820584) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I love these three A LOT


End file.
